I love you and will always remember you
by Crystallite13364
Summary: Hermione burst into tears, falling onto the soft grass. The breeze seemed to blow harder. She was in pain and she can't heal it. No one could, except for him... ONE-SHOT


Author's note: This is my first attempt at a one-shot Dramione. Well, beginners aren't born pros, so I was hoping you guys could help me out. Btw, enjoy...

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or creation in this story except for the sceneries, imagination, plot and Isla.**

* * *

Hermione Granger stood under the lone tree on the hilltop. It was her favourite place and she had kind of reserved the spot as hers. The sound of birds chirped in the distance; returning to shelters after a long day. The cool breeze pressed against her cheeks as it blew her hair bizarrely. But, she didn't mind, this was her form of peace. Peace and alone; all she needed to keep away from the cruel world evolving around her.

She clutched her numb fingers around the single flower in her hand. It was so fragile, so precious she could break it into two without a second thought. It reminded her of the wall of his heart. He could break any moment and she wouldn't be able to heal. She glanced at the flower in her hand. It comes down to my choice, she thought.

"Hermione..."

The voice called out from a distance. She knew who it was and she didn't want to reply. Hermione sucked in the chilly air. It felt foreign to feel so nervous at such a peaceful place. It seemed different, almost numb. A lump form in her throat as she heard the voice call out to her again. Pain is what she could feel.

Hermione stepped back in her memory giving her time to think back about what she went through.

A love formed forbidden arrived in her life. She learned to accept her own love towards the enemy. She learned to receive the idea of a different unexpected future. She learned that people don't always turn out as you thought them to be no matter how long you knew them. She learned that there's no going back when you have took the turn in your life and its either regret or leading a happy life.

"Mione..."

Hermione turned to find her eyes looking into a pair of emerald eyes. She looked away and let Harry sit beside her. Ignoring his shuffling, she watched the setting Sun.

"I give up..." Hermione's voice broke in pain. She felt drenched, no hope could ever set foot in her life, and she knew that. What was the point of returning to where you are if you suffer? What was the point of loving someone and knowing you'll never receive the same?

"You shouldn't..."

Harry looked into Hermione's honey brown eyes with concern. He loved Hermione and he couldn't stand if anyone ever hurt her, even if the same person meant her happiness.

"Why wouldn't I? He can't even accept me. I'll just have to go..."

Hermione bent her head down, twirling the single flower in her hands. She smiled sadly, "I guess I could start a new life, somewhere out there, where nobody knows me".

Harry stared at her; he could not bear seeing her sacrifice herself of her own happiness because of her own pain.

"Hermione, if you don't try, nothing's going to happen".

Hermione wiped a stranded tear, she smiled in her lost of hope. What better way to leave than in her favourite spot and her best friend beside. Hermione stood up to apparated somewhere far away from this country.

Harry caught her wrist and pulled for her to sit down.

"Mione, you don't know what you're doing..."

"I'm perfectly capable of what I decide Harry..."

"You're running away from your responsibility..."

"Nobody cares if I am or not..."

"We care Hermione..."

"I don't care if you guys care, but he..."

"He'll recover; the Healer said he needs time..."

"Time? What does everyone think I am? I can't just wait for him; I have to go on with my life"

"We know you, Mione. You'll be hurt if he goes out with another person"

"What do you expect, I'm his wife. I can't bear to see him love another woman"

Hermione burst into tears, falling onto the soft grass. The breeze seemed to blow harder. She was in pain and she can't heal it. No one could, except for him.

"Mione... That's why we need you beside him..."

"For him to think I'm still his enemy and crush me. I'm not that of a person who can bear it for so long"

"Hermione, he needs time..."

Hermione shook Harry's hand off and glanced away into the Sun. She wanted to believe in what Harry said but she couldn't.

"I've had enough of waiting Harry, he'll just hurt me, and I can't wait for him until the end of my life, not when he doesn't love me..."

"He loves you, it's his memory that's been altered not his heart"

"Well he doesn't seem to love me now, does he?"

"How could you say that? He loves you and there's nothing that could change that!"

"How are you so sure Harry? You're not him are you?!"

"Mione..."

Hermione had had enough; she didn't want to pain herself anymore. Not like this, she'd rather get tortured by Voldemort than crush her own heart. She needed her heart for a long time in her life. But, she knew, she'd rather be better off dead than lose his love. She wanted him back, she wanted their memories back.

"Mione, you'll never regain his memory back if you don't try to make him" Harry took her hand and held on. His hands were warm and big. Hermione bit her lip and leaned into him. He was the only brother she had. He was the only who would understand her and curse him for finally knowing Legilimens, so he could always read her mind.

"I'm tired of trying..."

"Hermione some things never go as we planned but we couldn't just let our lives go stranded, we have to work hard for what we want in our life, challenges lead to a better stage, you know that"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes feeling Harry's hand around her, hugging her protectively just like Draco used to, she thought.

"Every challenge in life is for the better change, life works that way. Once we learned our lessons, we lead a better life".

Hermione hugged Harry tighter, not wanting to let go of the one person who never changed since she first met him.

"I love you Harry, you're my only brother"

"I love you too Mione, you're still my only sister I'll protect"

Hermione smiled and sobbed, Harry lifted a finger and traced her tear. He smiled at her understandingly.

"These tears are because you love him too, Hermione..."

Hermione stared into the emerald eyes, she wiped another last tear. She blinked at her tear. They were because of him, she knew.

"You still have hope on him, that's why it pained you so much"

"I...I guess..."

Harry smiled again and hugged her and together they watched the Sun finally sinking down.

* * *

Draco fumed in anger, how could those pathetic Gryffindors say that Granger's his wife? It had been seven months they've been saying the same thing. He would never marry her no matter how much he thought she was breath-takingly beautiful. But, there's proof, his daughter sat in the arms of his own mother.

Draco stared at the girl, she had his blonde hair but they were like her mother's, curly. She had bluish grey eyes like him and small, red lips and a small nose like Hermione.

Draco shook his head, he hated this. He can't remember anything they said. Why was his memory stuck from 3 years back? He couldn't recall anything from his memories in a three years span. He ran a hand through his tousled hair. Draco sighed in frustration.

He couldn't just do anything about it; he can't recall any memory at all

* * *

Harry tipped the extracted memory from Hermione of her life with Draco into the pensive. He turned his back on the pensive and looked into the steely orbs.

"Malfoy, look into this pensive"

The blonde glared at Harry in disgust and stepped up to dunk his head into the pensive. The moment he put his head in the water, all the sound of voices were muffled and there were swirls of liquid floating around her.

_He could see Hermione in a beautiful strapless sweetheart neckline beaded fitted bodice. She was heading her way to a beautiful pavilion in the middle of the lake. The boat was decorated with roses; white, pink and red. Someone was waiting for her, _Draco realised it was himself.

_"You look beautiful Hermione", Draco said._

_ "Thanks, you look stunning too"_

_ Hermione accepted Draco's hand and walked with him to the middle of the pavilion. There was a golden table and there was a set of candles in the middle. The food looked luxurious. The golden flowers surrounding the pavilion seemed to glimmer and the background music was so calming._

_ They ate in silence and smiled at each other, seeming to only comfort each other by merely each other's presence. Once they were done eating, Draco held Hermione's hand and brought her to dance._

_ Draco locked eyes with Hermione, he was nervous. _Draco's current self gaped with round eyes._ "I love you, Hermione"._

_ For a moment they stood perfectly still, their foreheads touching. Hermione smiled and replied, "I love you too, Draco"._

A new memory came.

_Hermione was staring into the mirror, she was wearing a strapless white wedding gown, her hair was tied into a crown over her own head. She wore a plastic tiara and a white veil went down from her hair down to her flowing dress. Hermione held a bunch of her favourite roses in her hands. The ring on her finger was encrusted with tiny gemstones at the side and a huge diamond on the top. _Draco instantly knew it was the Malfoy wedding ring

_"Are you ready Hermione?"Ginny asked._

_ "Am I making the right decision?" she asked. Her eyes wide and questioning Ginny with a sort of worry._

_ "What do you think?" Ginny asked and stood beside her, tucking a stranded hair behind her ear._

_Hermione bit her lip and looked up to her best friend's eyes. She smiled slowly that turned into a grin._

_"I love him and I'm ready to marry him"._

_ Ginny smiled and hugged her best friend, both sobbing tears of happiness._

The memory changed.

_"Draco, why do you love me?"_

_ Hermione stared into his eyes, Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione responsively leaned closer into his chest._

_ "Because you're my only reason"_

_ Hermione frowned in confusion. She looked up and saw Draco smiling into her eyes._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ Draco broke eye contact with her and stared at the scenery. They were both at a hilltop under a lone tree. The flowers grew beautifully below them and the grass was so soft. The Sun was setting down behind the bluish mountains and the distant call of birds could be heard. The wind was blowing hard but they were both warm in each other's hands._

_ "You're the reason of my everything. I am sad, happy, crazy, broken, every feeling because of you"_

_ Hermione smiled and dropped her head, she closed he eyes and let herself fall asleep in the arms of a person she loved._

Draco watched the memory in front of him, stunned. Another memory came by.

_Draco was holding his ear towards Hermione's stomach that seemed to be much larger than it was. Hermione giggled and Draco tickled Hermione. _

_ "Hey, what do you think the baby's going to be like?"_

_ Hermione arched and eyebrow and pretended to be thinking._

_ "She's going to be clever like me and..."_

_ "Witty and charming like me..."_

_ "Captivating like me..."_

_ "Flirty like me..."_

_ "Understanding like me..."_

_ "Protective like me..." _

_ Hermione giggled, Draco smiled and hugged her while placing his hand on her stomach._

Draco smiled, he was happy to see it, but he didn't know why. The memory changed.

_They were at the same lone tree. But, there was a girl with them. She had blonde curls and bluish grey eyes._

Draco knew who it was; Isla Malfoy, his daughter. This memory must have been recent because Isla appeared just like he had met her.

_"Daddy, that's my sandwich!"_

_ Isla frowned and Draco smiled, he put the sandwich down and made the creepy villain look on his face. He tickled her and she fell down giggling to the ground. They both rolled down the hill and Hermione sat laughing at the both of them._

_ Draco and Isla looked at each other and stopped giggling; they shared a look and rubbed their hands. Hermione widened her eyes as her daughter and husband attacked her in a tickling contest. The three of them ended up in a fit of unstoppable laughter._

Draco stared at the happiness he saw and he felt something. A craving to have his family back in his life, he wanted his memory back. Draco lifted himself out of the pensive and took a step back, stunned.

Suddenly, he felt dizzy and just like that he felt like the wind had been knocked of his head.

Draco woke up to hear some muffled voices. He opened his eyes slowly to reveal a bright, white surrounding. Hermione was asleep by his side, her hair covering half her face and her soft, little hand entangled in his. She breathed softly and gently, she was so fragile he could barely touch her.

Draco realised something, he gained his memory back. He grinned but he didn't let himself fly overboard with joy, instead he watched the steady breathing of his wife and closed his eyes. He pulled Hermione's hands closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. The last thing he whispered into her ear before he slept was, "I love you and will always remember you"...

* * *

Author's note: It probably was terrible, but I tried. Tell me if it's terrible or just plain ok or wonderful, alright? I'm not used to writing fanfiction. So... bye, bye... got somesort of global perspective assignment to do...


End file.
